pedopsychofandomcom-20200213-history
K-Pop
K-Pop, or Korean Pop, is just what it says on the box. There are many K-Pop bands, but despite this, members of all K-Pop bands look unusually similiar to each other. This can be attributed to plastic surgery and the fact that all K-Pop singers are created via budding. K-Pop bands have no distinct style of music, except FT Island, since all bands are either centered around trying to look cool by rspping and talking in low voices, or trying to be kawaii desu and singing over annoying chiptune music. Fangirls are undeterred by this, and continue fangirling their favorite bands, regardless of the fact that for every K-Pop band they like, there are 10 more who are doing the exact same thing (and rocking the exact same look). List of K-Pop bands SNSD (Girls' Generation) SNSD, or Girls Generation, is a popular K-Pop girl group consisting of formerly nine members, but this has been reduced to eight. Their fans seem to take pride in the number of views their music videos garner. Girls' Generation (Hangul: 소녀시대; So Nyeo Shi Dae), also known as SNSD, is a South Korean girl group formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2007. Originally a nine-member group, it now has eight members: Taeyeon, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Seohyun – former member Jessica Jung having been dismissed on September 30, 2014. The group gained attention at the beginning of their career with songs such as "Into the New World" and "Kissing You" but it was not until 2009 when they gained significant popularity with their hit single "Gee", which was classified by the online music store MelOn as the most popular song of the decade in South Korea. The group solidified their place in the South Korean music industry with follow-up singles "Tell Me Your Wish", "Run Devil Run", and "Oh!" from late 2009 to early 2010. In 2011, after a series of activities in Japan, the group returned to the South Korean music scene with "The Boys", which was released in three languages: Korean, Japanese, and for the first time, English. In 2010 alone, the group sold more than 11,730,000 digital albums and singles collectively.The group's immense popularity in their native South Korea has earned them titles "The Nation's Singers" and "The Nation's Girl Group". Each individual have contributed immensely to the group, and SNSD would definitely not come so far without each and everyone of them. They have been lead by a truly sincere leader, Taeyeon. She was originally able to become a solo singer herself but decided to stay with SNSD. Her selfless contributions to the group are truly admirable. EXO EXO is a Korean boyband consisting of so many members, you wouldn't even bother to count (although they still look the same). Widely considered the One Direction of K-Pop, a reasonable comparison as neither of them are cute. B.A.P Short for 'Best Absolute Perfect', which just shows how narcissistic they are. Although not as well known as EXO, they still make a big show of themselves. Their logo is a rabbit wearing the chainsaw man mask, and each band member has their own rabbit and fanbase name. Super Junior BIGBANG CNBLUE G-Dragon 2NE1 F.T Island One of the best band ever recorded in the Guinness book of KPOP record. Made up of 5 members (Lee Hong Ki, Choi Jong Hoon, Lee Jae Jin, Song Seung Hyun and Choi Min Hwan), they composed their own music and play their own songs with mainly guitar and drums. They are a fantastic band with amazing talent but under a bad company unfortunately. Compared to Korea, the boy band is more popular in Japan because their agency did not promote them enough therefore not many people know them. However, their fans, Primadonnas, stayed faithful throughout, watching the boys grow up and make music. Recently in 2015, FT Island released their first self-composed album, I Will, garnered much attention. They are soon rising to fame back again like how they did when they first debut. Unlike other KPOP bands who undergo plastic surgery, FT Island did not undergo it and are considered Natural Beauties in Korea. Lee Hong Ki, the lead vocal of the group also the face of the group, acts well and has a contrasting personality to other KPOP idols. Forthright and truthful, he does not care much about his image and does whatever he wants to. He is straightfoward and not pretentious, making him adored by his fans. F(x) BTS Bangtan Boys (Hangul: 방탄소년단; RR: Bangtan Sonyeondan), also known as BTS, is a seven-member South Korean boy group formed by Big Hit Entertainment. They debuted on June 13, 2013 with the song "No More Dream". They have won several "New Artist of the Year" awards, including those at the 2013 MelOn Music Awards and Golden Disk Awards, and the 2014 Seoul Music Awards. Bangtan Boys' first members were recruited through Big Hit's "Hit it" auditions in 2010 and 2011. A nationwide audition, people were recruited from their local provinces, Suga from Gyeongsang and V from Daegu. Jungkook was casted by Big Hit after leaving the Superstar K3 auditions in 7th grade. Jimin was recruited through a private audition. Before his audition, Jin had been a film arts student. Rap Monster was already performing as an underground rapper and had released several tracks informally, including a collaboration with Zico. J-Hope was part of street dance team Neuron before he was a trainee.2 Miss A Apink VIXX Notable individuals Jungkook Jungkook is REALLY the real Jungkook! Zelo Choi Zelo Jellybean's namesake and a part of B.A.P. According to Choi, he is 'the one who raps higher pitch than band member'. Taeyeon Baka Taeyeon Kim's spirit creature and idol. She is the leader and main vocallist of SNSD. Taeyang